The Secret of Kimihito
by Oreo Stories
Summary: Kimihito Kurusu is a seemingly-normal young man... but he's impervious to death. Let's find out why, shall we? Quick one-shot, but I may continue it if people like it enough or I feel the need.
1. Chapter 1: Magic!

**Daily Life with Monster Girls and any other property I may mention do not belong to me; this is a non-profit fan work.**

Kimihito Kurusu was, by human standards, a seemingly-normal person, if a bit too nice; he had a part-time job, played video games and read manga in his spare time, and was generally an average, if somewhat nerdy, young man of twenty. However, there was one thing that separated him from the average human: his ridiculous durability and strength.

Kimihito had, in the past few months, been repeatedly strangled, bludgeoned, drowned, poisoned, and more, yet has come out relatively unharmed each time. He has also shown incredible strength, being able to punch two adult humans several meters away, through a window, and into the street, to name one example. These feats only began happening when he was accidentally forced into hosting a liminal, or 'Monster'. Why is that?

* * *

Mister and Misses Kurusu, though officially out of the country to work, were actually attending a year-long gathering of magical humans known as 'Mage-Con'. The event, taking place in the deep woods of northern California, United States of America, featured dozens of different magical styles, each coming together to share stories and spells, perform rituals, brew complicated potions, purchase items such as foci or alchemical ingredients, and more.

Mr. Kurusu was there to help train the newest generation of warlocks, their numbers having increased dramatically since liminals were made public. Many had made a pact with a demon, fae, or other magically-contracting creature without actually reading the contract or fully realizing what they were signing up for; it was frustrating, to say the least. He did, however, have the pleasure of meeting several couples who had gotten together thanks to the Extraspecies Exchange Act, which was always nice.

Mrs. Kurusu, being one of the greatest witches of her generation, was one of the head organizers, and dedicated her time to aiding rituals and potions, teaching new witches, making sure the significant number of idiots who made particularly deadly or dangerous creatures their familiars didn't cause any issues, and just generally making sure everything went smoothly.

They had wanted to bring their son along, but he, like many prospective sorcerers, natural-born magical humans, had yet to discover his 'trigger', an object, emotion, or person that allowed them to use magic. They of course called him at least once a week, but there didn't seem to be any new developments. He always seemed to be rather tired, actually, both physically and mentally; they feared he was having trouble at work, or maybe even an aggressive neighbor, perhaps even a liminal.

* * *

Lala the Dullahan, though secretly not a powerful agent of death (and if you tell anyone, she'll kill you!), was still a low-level spirit worker, more commonly known as guardian angels or spirits. She was actually on a mission: to determine why the young man known as Kimihito Kurusu was apparently immortal. His body and soul simply refused to die, even the worst lethal situations being near-death experiences at the most. Her own powers were unable to determine the cause, so, after consulting her superiors, she was given permission to use a powerful and extremely valuable artifact known as Odysseus' Divining Rod, named for its ability to detect and identify magical effects no matter what.

Upon using the tool, however, she was shocked: he was a sorcerer, his trigger was liminals, and his ingrained ability was 'limit breaker', whatever that meant; the divining rod, for all its power and knowledge, did not give her any more information. She would have to consult her superiors on this.

* * *

Apparently, 'Limit Breaker' was an extraordinarily rare sorcerous ability owned by a handful of individuals who would come into their magical powers during times of crisis or great change. It allowed them to endure what would kill a regular person and perform great feats of magical and/or martial strength.

As far as her universe's afterlife knew, only seven other people currently had such an ability throughout the twelve known universes; one had broken his limit breaker and become strong enough to kill literally anything in one punch, two had become and defeated literal gods, one had successfully tamed a great ethereal demon beast and actively used its energy without negative repercussions, one had achieved willpower enough to endure hundreds of stolen shadows by age seventeen (thanks in part to a curse), one had become a substitute Shinigami more powerful than his universe's head death god, and one had managed to kill a phoenix god incapable of dying.

Thankfully, Kimihito's limit breaker was just giving him immortality and extreme durability instead of god-level strength or abilities.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Mom is Pissed

Like every week, Kimihito called his parents, letting them know he was okay; like every week, they worried over how tired he sounded, and, like every week, he came up with a lie or excuse. Unfortunately, this routine was not to last.

"Darling, where are you?! Papi flew off again!" shouted Miia as she entered through the side door.

"Who is that?" asked Mrs. Kurusu. Kimihito's brain stalled; he had been avoiding telling them about the homestays, mainly because Smith was never around for it. Unfortunately, it looked like the jig was up.

"Well, you see, it's, ah, a neighbor. She's hosting a harpy, but she keeps running away."

"Sweetie, you can't lie, let alone to me. Who is she, really?"

"Damn it… she's a homestay. The local agent accidentally brought her here, then forced me to become her host family. Then she kept bringing more and more liminals to stay here, and now our house is a mansion. Aaand the government expects me to marry one of them despite barely knowing them."

Mrs. Kurusu paused for a moment before responding, mental fatigue stressing every word.

"Sweetie, I love you, but please, _please_ tell us next time. As of now, your father and I are coming home. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, what?! I thought you and dad were across the Pacific!"

"We are. We'll explain when we get there."

Mrs. Kurusu hung up, leaving her son standing there in a confused daze. Miia, exasperated, went to get Cerea, the centaur still having some level of autonomy.

* * *

"Hey, I'm afraid my husband and I need a teleport back home. Can you do that for us?"

The powerful and skilled mages currently relaxing in a staff break room noticed the murderous gleam in her eyes and readily complied.

* * *

Five minutes later, the elder Kurusus teleported into the living room, breaking all known 'laws' of physics and the current improvised long-distance teleportation record. Kimihito was still limply standing in the kitchen, his eyes glazed over and his mouth a strained smile. Rachnera walked in, grabbed a glass of water and a snack, noticed the tension in the air, and left.

"Sweetie, would you mind telling us exactly how many liminals are living here?" asked Kimihito's mother. The boy looked at her and held up seven fingers.

"And how many of them are larger than most humans?"

He held up three fingers.

"And how many of them are dangerous?"

Seven fingers.

"How often do you get hurt?"

Papi flew in through the window, tackling Kimihito into the living room and demanding to play. Miia and Cerea ran inside after her and extracted the bird from their potential husband, Miia wrapping her coils around her darling in relief, all but strangling him. The three then noticed the two unfamiliar humans standing next to them and went off to their rooms.

"I see."

* * *

"Miss, I understand that you are upset, but I'm afraid I can't help you; legally, your son is the host family."

"I don't care about that, 'Smith', I just want to know why my son was forced to be a host family and _legal guinea pig_. He doesn't even own a home, he's not even old enough to _drink_ , but you made him a host family and the first Japanese citizen able to legally marry a liminal without consulting his parents or even allowing him to get to second base without being jailed. Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Miss, again, your son is legally the host family, and there is nothing I can do about it. However, if my answer does not satisfy you, I can make an early home visit."

"You're damn well right that doesn't satisfy me! I am the most powerful witch in the world and head organizer of Mage-con, which is still going on by the way, and I managed to teleport across the Atlantic Ocean in _five minutes_. In case you didn't know, that breaks the current record for fastest component-free teleport by ten minutes. If you don't give me some real answers and do something to _ **fix this**_ _,_ I will use all the power at my disposal to make sure you will never again work in all of _Asia_."

She was bluffing… right? Either way, Smith promised the Kurusu matriarch she would visit sometime within the next week. She was not placated by this, however, and Smith corrected herself, promising to come that evening. The angry witch accepted and hung up.

Smith had just promised to do a home visit after hours, during the brief period where she typically had actual free time. She called MON; she would need backup, especially if Mrs. Kurusu was indeed that powerful.


	3. Mom is Pissed 2: Electric Boogaloo

"Hey, boss, why are we here? It's a Friday night, and I had a guy waiting at home," complained Zombina. Her superior simply sighed in frustration, having attempted to explain the situation to the admittedly dense undead twice, now. Thankfully, Tio spoke up.

"Misses Kurusu, Kimihito's mother, is a very powerful witch, and right now she's very angry at Mrs. Smith for forcing seven liminals onto her son then forcing him to marry one. Smith wants us here to protect her, because magical humans are legally both liminals and humans."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I did!" exclaimed Smith, her arms raised in exasperation. Doppel simply smirked, while Manako shied away from the conflict.

As the group came to the Kurusu house, the door burst open, a blast of psionic energy flinging a severed head through it. No, wait, it was just Lala. Tio picked her up and brought her inside with the rest of them.

Mrs. Kurusu was rather upset, as evidenced by the visible magical energies swirling around her. Her husband was currently maintaining an energy shield around her, but every so often her anger flared, causing her magic to spike and a wave of energy to lash through the house. So far, nothing had been broken, but that was thanks to Miia, Papi, Rachnee, and Suu, who were each prepared to catch falling objects. Papi was currently cradling the Wii U like a child, cooing to it; the others chose to ignore her.

As Smith stepped through the door, the Kurusu Matriarch's energy once again flared, shattering the shield. Her husband tried to put another one up, but it was hopeless; her anger had become unstoppable, though it was thankfully at least partially controlled.

"Smith, though I doubt that's your real name, you have some explaining to do. I understand you couldn't talk about it over the phone, so I'm giving you a chance to tell me why, exactly, you forced my son into at least eight legally binding contracts, one of which without his knowledge. And yes, I know about the marriage contract, I'm angry enough to function as an entire coven right now."

"Mrs. Kurusu, the Japanese government does not see liminals as people; the Extraspecies Exchange Office has tried to get them actual rights, but we have been continually shut down. Recently, however, we received an offer: they would pass a bill giving liminals rights, but only if we could prove that humans and liminals could live as equals. Any attempts to point at other countries, such as the United Kingdom, have been disregarded as circumstantial evidence of foreigners getting along with foreigners. Because of our severely small budget and staff, most liminals go to homes unsuitable for their needs, or to hostile families that only want the benefits of free food and remodeling. I accidentally brought Miia, here, to the wrong house, but she liked your son, so I… encouraged him to take her in. If they could make it work, then liminals all over Japan could become actual citizens and be legally treated as people. Unfortunately, the backwards laws regarding insterspecies relations are still in effect, even for the soon-to-be-wed, and I can't do anything about it. I didn't want to pressure your son into this, but by the time I sprung the news on him my deadline was approaching. I managed to get more time with the dates, but there still needs to be a wedding… and I can't find a single priest or clerk that would approve it."

Kimihito's mother began to calm down now that she understood Smith's intentions, but two answers still eluded her.

"I can understand letting one liminal stay here, but why didn't you contact the legal owners of the house? Why did you bring _six more_ liminal girls here?"

"Miss, you have been at Mage-Con for the past several months; anything short of magic would be unable to contact you, and, thanks to the convention, we're fresh out of mages. There was no way to let you know, and if I didn't do something, multiple peoples would be treated like second-class citizens at best for an indefinite amount of time. I apologize for what I have done, but understand that I did it for the good of many."

And suddenly the power spiked again, the mana storm even more powerful than before, the shockwaves of magical energy shattering glass and knocking even the largest and steadiest people over.

"' **No way of contacting me'?! I have a cell phone! I called my son literally every week! If you had bothered to do your job properly, I wouldn't be close to blowing the country up from sheer rage! The only reason half of Asia isn't covered in magical fire is because I have enough self-control to worry a Jedi!"**

The power once again faded, the witch's anger leaving her.

"However… I can understand why you would believe that. I am still angry at you, 'Smith', but I understand why you did it. Now, please, leave."

Smith and the MON Squad quickly filed out, Tio returning Lala's head to her body as she left.

"Now, then, how about I get to know all of you?" cheerfully exclaimed the Witch.


End file.
